Don's Secret
by Bikutoria08
Summary: What happens when the one person he tries to keep safe from his life as a cop is put in the middle of it all.  Now he has to get her out before it is too late.  That is if he can talk the team in to helping him without telling them too much.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, here is another something about Grace and Don. It is different than my other story, New York Southern Bell. Hope you like it.

_**Don's Secret**_

We pull up to the warehouse and get out of the car. With our vests on Mac, Danny, and I gather around the front door. I wait for everyone to be in place, and once all the exits are covered I count to three. When we get to three we bust the door down. As we do a sweep I go to the first door on the right. When I open it I see a woman chained to the wall, her brown hair covering her face. She looks beaten and covered in dirt. When I get closer I get a good look at her face.

"Sam!"

Sam picks her head up and her blue eyes look into my same color eyes.

"Donald, you have to find her. They took her."

I kneel down to her level.

"Who? Who was with you, Sam?"

Sam looks me in the eyes.

"Grace. They took her with them and left me here."

When I hear Grace's name my heart stops. I put my hand on Sam's face.

"Where were they going with her?"

Sam shakes her head at me. I grab her shoulders and shake her.

"Where, Sam? Where is she!"

"Don, man. Stop."

I feel Danny pull me away from Sam. He pushes me out of the room and to the main opening itself. As I start to move back and front in front of Danny I run my hand though my hair. I can still see Grace standing there, welcoming me home from work, with her red-brown hair that curls to her shoulders and her green-blue eyes that sparkle with mischief.

"Don, talk to me, man. It is me, Danny. Who is Grace?"

The sound of Danny's voice pulls me from those happy times.

"We found someone. Call a bus!"

I turn and run to them. Once I got there my heart stops at what I see. Grace sits on the ground; the only thing covering her is what looks like a coat one of the cops gave her. Next to her in her hand is a gun. She has a glazed look on her face. In front of her is a dead body. He matches the guy we were looking for: John Vaga known for drug and human trafficking. He looks like every other person on the street. He has well-cut sandy blond hair with a cashmere sweater, khaki pants, and leather shoes. I walk around the body and kneel in front of her.

"Grace, honey, look at me. Come on, baby, that's it."

Grace's eyes focus and look at me.

"Don."

Her voice sounds so raw, most likely from screaming. She looks around. She grabs my shirt.

"Sam! Where is Sam!"

I pull her to me.

"She is ok. Sam is safe."

She nods her head on my chest. When I hear some movement going on behind me, I look over my shoulder to see the paramedics have shown up. I pull her away from me to look at her.

"They're going to look you over, ok?"

She nods her head. I step back and watch them looking her over. They put her on a stretcher and load her onto the ambulance. I try to get in with her but they stop me.

"Sir, you can't come."

I turn to him.

"I have to get in there."

"Sir, you can't."

Before I can say anything else Grace speaks up.

"Don I will meet you there. Ok"

I look at her. She has a pleased look on her face.

"Fine."

When they don't leave I turn to the man who stopped me from getting in.

"What are you waiting for?"

He nods his head behind me. I turn to see Mac walking my sister to us. When Sam looks up she gets a good look at Grace.

"Grace!"

Sam pulls away Mac and runs to Grace. When she gets to Grace she hugs her around her waist.

"You're ok! God, I thought they killed you."

Grace hugs Sam back as Sam begins to cry.

"Hey, shush, it is ok, Sam. We are ok."

I watch as my sister and the woman of my heart try to comfort each other. When the doors close I watch as they leave the scene. I am pulled from my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Danny standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Don, man, who is Grace?"

I sigh.

"Not now. I will tell you when we get to the hospital. Ok, man?"

Danny nods his head. We all three get in the car to head to where Grace and my sister are.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Well, there you go. Here is a different story about Grace and Don. Tell me what you think. Do you like this story better than the other one?


	2. Chapter 2

Here is CH.2. Hope you like it. And I think I forgot this in the last chapter I do not own CSI: NY

_**Don's Secret**_

As soon as the car pulls up to the hospital I jump out of the car before Danny could fully stop it. Once I get to the front desk I flash my badge at the clerk.

"NYPD. I am looking for two women that just came in an ambulance. Where are they?"

The clerk looks at me with a bored look on her face, her blond hair in a pony tail blowing a gum bubble putting a fruity smell in the air along with the smell that is normally associated with hospitals. She gives a sigh and looks down at her computer.

"Names?"

"Samantha Flack and Grace McCormick."

I watch impatiently for the nurse to look up the info.

"Here we are. Ms. Flack is in room 255, but family members only. And Ms. McCormick is in room 533, but family members only as well, so no one but family can see them."

I sigh in frustration I pull my ID to show to her.

"Name is Don Flack, brother of Samantha Flack. I'd like to see her."

She nods to the elevators. I walk to it, and once I get in I push for the second floor. When the doors open once more I walk out. I walk down the hall to find Sam's room. Once I get to her room I hear yelling. I push the door open to see two nurses trying to keep Sam in the bed. The yelling is coming from Sam herself.

"Let me go! I want to-"

"Sam!"

Sam stops at the sound of my voice. She looks up at me.

"Don."

I walk over to her. The nurses let go of her. When I get in reach of her she puts her arm around my waist. I pull her to me. Once she calms down I pull her away from me. When she looks me in the eyes I ask her what happened.

"Sam, what happened?"

"We were shopping for an outfit for my job interview that Grace got me. And when we were walking out of one of the shops a van pulled up and someone grabbed me. Grace tried to make them let me go, so they grabbed her as well. They must have knocked me out because the next thing I knew was that we were in that warehouse. Both of us were chained to the wall. They came in and asked what my name was. When I didn't answer them they hit me till I did. Grace was yelling at them to stop. One of them walked over to her to shut her up and she bit him hard. They pulled him away from her. They stood in the middle talking. They turned back to us and said, 'You are that cop's girl, aren't you? Then they laughed then said that they now have the cop's sister and Ho. Then the guy with the sandy-blond hair sent the other two away leaving us with him. Then he turned to me. He had that look in his eyes that I knew what he wanted to do to me. When he took a step towards me Grace somehow got out of her chains she tackled him. The others came back and pulled her off of him. They then pulled her out of the room. Then, like, ten minutes later you came in."

I sigh as I hear this. I sit there till she falls asleep. When I make sure that she is ok, I walk out of the room to see Mac and Danny standing there.

"So, you heard that, didn't you?"

Mac looks at me when I lean on the wall.

"It looks like you are the target here Flack. We will put your sister with a guard and for Ms. McCormick we will-"

I cut Mac off before he can finish.

"I will be with her. I will guard her myself."

I push off the wall and walk away before they can say anything else. When I get to the fifth floor I look for Grace's room. Once I find it I walk through the door to see Grace surround by her co-workers from the ER. When they see me there they start to leave. Once everyone leaves I walk to her. I sit on her bed to pull her to me. I kiss the top of her head.

"Sam told me what happened. God, I can't believe how close I came to losing you. And it would have been entirely my fault."

Grace pulls away from me and looks me in the eyes.

"Donald Flack, Jr., you will get that thought out of your head right now. I knew that you were a cop when I asked you on a date and I knew what would come with it. Late nights, being called in to work at anytime, and the danger as well. So don't you dare beat yourself up about this. I am fine."

I just look at her. She smirks back at me.

"I'm from Louisiana, sweetheart. I'm tough enough to stand beside a homicide detective."

I try to fight the grin from showing on my face but it is a losing battle. She smiles back at me. I look at her body to see what they had done to her. The smile falls off my face when I see cuts and bruises on her arms, legs, and face.

"I don't want you to become another Jess."

When the air becomes uncomfortable I realize I said it out loud, and not in my mind like I wanted to.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be thinking about Jess with you here hurt."

I feel the bed move. A pair of hands grabs my face and makes me look at Grace.

"I would never make you forget about Jess. She was your partner, friend, and lover. She made you happy and for that I thank her. But Don, I'm not Jess. I will never be her. I can take anything they can throw at me and come back swinging."

I kiss her with all I feel from finding out she was there to knowing that she is ok. She moves over for me to get in the bed with her. Once we get comfortable with her laying her chest on top of mine she falls asleep. I stay there just feeling her heartbeat and the warmth of her body to remind me she is alive and ok.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

There you go, CH.2. Hope you like it. Tell me about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is CH.3. I'd like to thank those of you who leave reviews. Hope you like this as well.

_**Don's Secret**_

The sound of voices wakes me up from my sleep. As one of the voices gets louder I open my eyes to see Don blocking someone from coming in to the room. The one that is yelling is Don himself.

"Now is not the time. Come back later."

"Flack, I know you want to watch out for her, but she has evidence. We have to gather the evidence. You know this."

At the sound of a woman with a southern drawl I look over Don's shoulder to see a woman. She has black hair that touches her shoulders, and blue eyes. She looks pretty tall she stands a little past Don's shoulder.

"Don, it is cool. Let her do her job."

Don moves to let her in, but I can see that he doesn't want to. She walks past him to the foot of my bed.

"Hey, I'm Jo Danville. I need to take pictures, look under your nails, and just gather anything to help tell us what happened. Is that ok?"

I nod my head at her. She turns to Don as I get out of the bed.

"Flack, do you mind stepping out for a minute?"

I look over to them to see Don answer Jo without taking his eyes off of me.

"I'm good. I will stay right here, thank you."

"It is fine. He can stay. It is not like we could make him move even if I wanted to. Don, seeing as you want to stay, closes the door and the curtains. Then come here and make yourself useful."

Jo and I watch as Don does what he is told. Jo looks at me with a smirk on her face.

"You sure have him trained. How long did it take?"

I laugh at her.

"It took me sometime to just to get him to put the toilet sit down. What do you think?"

Both Jo and I laugh. I stop when Don stands next to me. I look up at him. It is rare to find a man that I have to look up to see them eye-to-eye. He looks back at me with a smile. Then he lean down to put his lips on my ear.

"I will show you trained _croi_."

I smile as he calls me _heart_ in Irish. We look back at Jo as she clear her throat to get our attention.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

I nod my head at that. I stand still for her to take her pictures.

"I need you to remove your gown now."

I look at Don's face as she takes the pictures. I watch as his face gets redder with anger with each mark he sees on my body, from the boot mark on my stomach to the hand prints on my thighs.

"Ok, we have to do a rape kit as well."

I look as Don begins to get edgy. I grab his face to have him look me in the face. Once our eyes meet I say to both Don and Jo without taking my eyes off of Don's.

"There is no need of one. I was not raped. I shot him before he got that far."

Don keeps looking at me till he nods his head that he believes me. I kiss him on the lips. Once we pull apart I let Jo finish her job. As she works Jo asks me,

"What happened in that room?"

I take a deep breath as I tell them what happened.

"As I sure Sam told you, we were shopping when we were taken. When I woke up we were in the warehouse. They were so focused on Sam that they didn't see me working on my bond. When the guy that looked like he was the brain left, he made his way to Sam. When I got loose, I jumped him. When they pulled me away from him they took me to the other room. When we got there the head guy told them to take a walk. That was when he started to hit me. He stripped me naked. He was about to do it. I reached for my jacket to get my gun that I have on me at all times. And yes, I have the paper work for it, and a concealed gun permit. I pulled it out and told him to back off but he kept coming so I fired my gun at him. And, like, five minutes later you guys showed up."

As I tell them what had happen Jo finishes with everything.

"Done. You can put your gown back on now. Thank you."

I nod as Don helps me with my gown and gets me into the bed. I watch as Jo gets everything together. She turns to me.

"It was nice to meet you, Grace."

I shake her hand.

"You as well."

Jo walks out of the room. I turn to Don as he stands by the door like a guard dog. I pat my lap.

"Here, boy. Come here, boy."

Don narrows his eyes at me. I give him my best kicked puppy look as I still pat my leg. He walks over to me. Taking my hand in his, I pull him in to the bed with me.

"You my _croi_ are a _medicine_"

I smirk as he calls me a _witch_ in Irish.

"And you wouldn't have me anyway."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

And that is it. Hope you like it. My Irish may not be good. I translated it online, so if it is wrong let me know. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank ihavenoideawhattocallmyself for helping me with my Irish. And to everyone else of reviewing and letting me know what you think. I do not own CSI NY. If I did I would not have taken it off the air.

**Don's Secret**

Ch. 4

I walk to Grace's room to take her to my house. They are releasing her today after staying for two days of observation just to make sure that nothing else was wrong. On the way, I wave to the nurses at the nursing station. I get to her door and I knock on it.

"Grace honey, are you ready to go?"

I pushed the door open to see her room empty and by the look of it stripped as well. All the sheets were taken off the bed. I turn back to the nurse's station. I grab one of the nurses, too bad it was the one that has been hitting on me. Nurse Kate is the type I would usually go for. With her long blond hair that goes to mid back with blue eyes. She is about 5'6 feet and has a body to die for. But compare to Grace's curly red-brown hair and her blue-green eyes. And her 5'8 feet and with a body that has just the right amount of curvy that makes nurse Kate looks just like every other girl on the street of New York.

"Don how can I help you. I'm hopeful you are asking for my number."

I shift from one foot to the other as I try to think what to say without looking like a jackass. Lucky before I could say anything one of the other nurse walk up to us. Nurse Rosie was an older woman with short grey hair and sharp blue-grey eyes. Out of all the nurses on the floor she was the one I feared the most. She was the first to snap at me if I was doing something wrong. But I liked her the most; she would make sure that Grace did what she was told.

"What do you need help with Flack sweetie"?

I gave her my most sweet smile that normally gets me out of trouble.

"Nurse Rosie would you be so kind as in telling me were my little trouble maker has went to? We were going home today."

Rosie smirks at me and shakes her head at me.

"Ms. Grace checked herself out and went to the ER. My guess she went there to see what was new and if they needed her."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I turned around waving to them. I looked over my shoulder and called out.

"Thank you ladies for your help; now if you excuse me I need to find my little red head devil."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I was looking at a cart to help my co-workers, as I wrote something down I felt a hand on my shoulder. The next thing I knew someone had lifted me out of my seat making me drop everything in my hand. My hands go around their neck. When I turned to see who it was I stared into the same blue eyes I see every time I go to sleep and wake up.

"Don Flack Jr. what are you doing. This is not good for you back. Put me down right now before you hurt yourself."

I smile as a warm feel goes through my body when I hear and feel his laugh.

"Sorry moi Cherie, but I will put you down as soon as I get you home and in bed where you belong."

"I would do what he says Grace he is NYPD if you don't he may have to cuff you to the bed."

My friend looks at Don from head to foot with a smirk on her face then she said with her smirk getting bigger on her face.

"Well, on the other hand being handcuffed to the bed would be a good thing, especially if it is his bed. You know what Don, how about you handcuff me instead and I can show you how bad I have been."

I laugh at her as she holds her hands out to be handcuffed. I know she was just teasing him. Sara was always like this. I looked up to see a blush go across his face. I could not help but kiss his red cheek. I laugh as he turns at me with a 'deer in the headlights' look on his face. I patted his cheek and said without taking my eyes off him.

"Leave him alone Sara. Ok Det. Flack I will let you handcuff me to the bed if only you let me do that thing."

I laugh as a perverted grin comes across his face. He pulls me closer to him and turns to leave. As he walks down the hall, he turns his head to Sara and calls over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the offer but I like what she offers a little better."

As we turn the corner, I can hear Sara's response.

"You only like it more by a little bit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once I got Grace into bed to sleep, I walked in to the kitchen to grab myself a beer. I heard a knock on the door. I take a sip of my bottle as I answered the door. When I opened it standing there was Danny, standing on the other side of the door. Without saying a word, I turned around back to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Danny to close the door. I watched as he went to get a beer as so as he sits next to me the first thing he said was.

"So tell the story"

I smiled and shook my head. He didn't have to tell me what story he was talking about.

"Did you know, the first time we met was so that she could yell at me"?

I laugh as I remember how we met.

**_Flash Back_**

I was just come back from following a lead that went nowhere. As I sit down, I thought about the fight Sam and I had last night. Before I could think more on the subject, I heard my name being called. I look up to see one of the officers pointing at me to a woman with red hair. I watch as she walks to me her hips going side to side. I watch as the other male and some female officers turn to look at. By the way, she dresses you can tell that she was not from New York. With her dark skinny jeans with her black boots go up to her knees, to top the outfit off she was wearing a green low top that shows off her body to perfection. Her head was held up high not like she full of herself just that she knows what she is doing.

"Don Flack?"

I turn to her. Her voice heavy southern accent fills the air.

"Yes I am and who are you?"

"Grace McCormick, nice to meet you."

I look as she holds her hand out to shake it. After I shake it back I asked her.

"What can I do for you Ms. McCormick?"

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?"

I nodded as I led her to an empty interrogation room. Once I shut the door I turned back to see her leaning on the table.

"How can I help you?"

"You look like a smart man Mr. Flack."

"Well yes"

She cuts me off before I could say anything else.

"Then why are you so stupid?"

I was taken aback at what she said.

"I'm sorry but what?"

She sighs throwing her hands up.

She said "With Sam, every time you seem to lose every common sense about you."

I watched as she start to move around the room as she keep on talking

"You jump the gun before hearing her side of the story. Every time she says something that you did not like you nailed her ass to the wall."

I cut her off

"And who are you to tell me about my sister?"

She stops and looks at me

"Let's just say I'm a close friend."

I stand there staring at her. My mind blank, once I get myself together I look at her.

"You are a close friend of my sister? You don't look like the kind to get drunk."

Grace puts her hands on her hips bracing her legs apart with her eyes glaring at me.

"This is what I'm talking about. You are not doing her any help by putting her down like that. At time like this she will need her family there to back you up, but all she is getting from y'all is all the bad thing she has done and nothing of the good things she did."

I try to hold back my laugh because she looks like the time that would put me on my ass in a minute.

"Not to be rude or anything Ms. McCormick but you do not know all the things she has done in the past."

Grace throws her arms in the air in fruition.

"Can you for once stop acting like a damn hard headed cop and start to act like a brother that will be there for their little sister! She is not a suspect for goodness sakes!"

I watch, as her cheeks turn red from angry. With her red hair and checks her blue green eyes stand out with fire shining in them. I could not help but notice how cute she looks when she is mad. With everything, I could not hold my laugher in any more.

"I'm sorry I do not mean to laugh at you or anything."

**_End Flash Back_**

"Flack man you did not laugh at her even I know that is a stupid thing to do."

Before I could say anything, a voice spoke up.

"Well he is a hard headed cop, and I'm the only woman who can put up with his stubborn self."

I smile when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind with her chin on my shoulder.

"Me stubborn I have no idea what you're talking about. You must got me confuse with someone else."

When she pulls away, I look back at her to see her shaking her head at me. She turns to the kitchen calling out.

"Who is hungry? I feel like make some home cooking. Anyone up for red beans and rice with sausage?"

XXXXXXXXX

Hope you like it sorry it took so long I was stuck while I was working on this chapter and life happen. I had to have a CSI NY marathon to help me get unstuck. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
